Epilouge
by Psychodahlia
Summary: Skywise thinks about those who have passed on.


That's it I suppose. The brilliant flame has died down. She was the last. Her son is older than she was, older than Cutter was. He'll be a good chief. She named him 'Cloudchaser' in reference to her brother 'Cloud head'.  
She died a Wolfrider's death. Cutter would be proud if he had seen it. They'll howl for her tonight. I would howl with them but.  
Ach. What's done is done. I made my choice. Granted, if I could do it all over again I would not be so rash, but I can't think like that.  
Cutter died a Wolfrider's death as well. The old bear fought well, but in the end they wore each other out; two old warriors who just fought one battle too many.  
I can't remember when this happened. I find it harder and harder to separate the days. They tell me it happened during the white cold, just after the first snowfall. No, it was during the new green.  
Clearbrook died in the white cold. Her wolf had died, and she had been unable to stand one more loss. She wandered out into the blizzard and never came back.  
I can't remember if Treestump died before, or after, Clearbrook. I think it was before. He got his leg caught in a human trap and the poison got into his blood. Leetah was visiting the Sun Village at the time and he insisted it was nothing. Wouldn't admit a thing, damned, proud, old fool.  
After all these years, the humans still can't leave us alone. I thought nothing on earth could kill Treestump but one of their damned traps ended his life within the space of two days.  
Stupid humans.  
They're still howling for her, as well they should. She was a good chief. As good as her father.  
Dewshine was never quite the same after that. She and her father had had a special relationship that only comes after years of depending on each other. It was very ironic that she died in the same way as her mother. Only she heard the branch break.  
I think Nightfall and Redlance had the happiest lives of all of us. Nightfall died in a hunting accident; a deer kicked her in the head and she was dead before she hit the ground. Redlance mourned her and felt her go the instant it happened but I can't say I think he was terribly sad. Death was just a natural part of their lives together and he knew that just because her flesh wasn't with him didn't mean she wasn't. He died some years later, at the foot of his favorite tree that had Nightfall's image shaped into the trunk. He could have lived longer, but the wolf knows when it's time to let go.  
Strongbow was an old wolf too, and he died exactly the way he had lived; stubbornly. Died of old age, in his den, bluntly refusing to allow Leetah to heal whatever had gotten into his blood. Not even Moonshade's tears could move him. He just held her and died, like the stubborn bastard he was. I can still remember her tears pouring down her face when we howled for him.  
She howled for three days straight, caught sick, and died on the fourth day. She wouldn't let Leetah heal her either.  
They've stopped howling. The blood of twelve chiefs lifts his great- grandsire's sword, and eleven drops of blood fall.  
Pike was drunk when he died. It's suiting, in a morbid sort of way. He fell out of the tree and broke his neck. Thing is, he looked happier in death than he ever did after Krim died from eating spoiled meat.  
Aroree comes with some food and Timmain. They want me to come with them in the Palace.  
Teir and Mender are consoling each other. In the end, neither Recognized Ember. That honor fell to a visiting Sun Villager, whose name I can't recall.  
Shenshen walks in..no, not Shenshen, her daughter. By Pool. I remember, they had an argument over what to name her. In the end, Tyleet named her 'Sunset'. Scouter and Tyleet liked that name.  
Scouter and Tyleet were killed by the Shape-changed. As was Yun. My Yun. Maybe not mine, I have no right to claim her.  
Timmain lock-sends with me. She says we'll all meet in the Palace. I wonder how many she has seen die. Too many.  
Tyleet died of old age. A peaceful death for a peaceful elf. She was happy, said there was no more need for 'tribes', all were united.  
She's right in a way. The Sun Folk brought their wisdom, the Wolfriders brought our balance, the Go-Backs brought their fierceness, and the Gliders brought their elegance. And there are Gliders again. Aroree and I have had several children, many thanks to Leetah's healing hands. Tyldak fathered a child by a Go-Back, although I don't know the circumstances.  
And they will have children. Who will have children. Who will have children.  
Timmain wants me to come with her in the Palace. Arorre will join us. So will Suntop, Tyldak, and Rayek.  
Ekuar let go some centuries ago. As I've said, the old wolf knows when it's time. Ekuar may not have had wolf blood but he was still a warrior.  
I stand and my hands are gripped by the two women I love most in the world. We make our way to the Palace of the High Ones, where those who will join us give us greeting.  
I turn to take in one last glance of this world. It is beautiful.  
The stars will be beautiful as well. They always are.  
  
Finite  
  
Elfquest and everything associated with it belong to Wendy and Richard Pini. I have made no profit from this fanfic, no matter how much I need it. All comments, critiques, and death threats may be sent to xellos22@hotmail.com  
Thanks for reading and Happy Holidays! 


End file.
